Process modeling relates to the modeling of dynamic systems, such as business process systems. Such systems can be modeled and simulated for a variety of purposes including monitoring, analysis, control, design, simulation, and management. A process model is an abstract description of a process, such as a business process, related to the lifecycle of a system. The abstract description of the process model can include sufficient detail required by a simulation engine for exercising the process model with one or more scenarios to determine a likely outcome. Process models generally specify one or more steps or activities of a process and the relationship between the different steps or activities. As part of the model, one or more events or conditions leading to the transition from one step or activity to the next can be specified so as to define a workflow. Models defining a workflow generally are expressed according to a specific format, such as the Business Process Execution Language (BPEL). Workflows created in a business process modeling environment can be deployed for execution and execution lifecycle management in a web services architecture. Generally, a workflow process execution engine accepts as input a workflow such as that specified in BPEL, and produces one or more executable instances of components requisite to the workflow. Thereafter, the executable instances can be deployed in a network accessible architecture such that end users can access the workflow remotely over a computer communications network. Defining workflows including triggering events, steps, and transitions can be tedious for the uninitiated. Consequently, several workflow design tools provide clients with the graphical expression of workflows in order to ease the process of designing workflows. Sophisticated workflow design tools provide a capability of a drag and drop interface for defining a workflow by dragging and dropping steps from a listing of available steps onto a palette. The drag and drop nature of the conventional workflow design tool acts to minimize the necessity of software development expertise in composing a workflow.